Rock & Classic
by Jean Cosagaz
Summary: Naruto adalah gitaris band rock di sekolah dan Gaara merupakan salah satu bagian dari kelompok Orchestra. Naruto benci bermain klasik, sedangkan Gaara paling anti dengan instrument elektrik. Masing-masing mempunyai alasan personal dengan genre musik masing-masing. Apakah ada batasan dalam permainan musik? Apakah Rock dan Classic tidak bisa menyatu dengan bantuan bridge?
1. Chapter 1

**Rock &amp; Classic**

.

.

.

Summary : Naruto adalah gitaris band rock di sekolah dan Gaara merupakan salah satu bagian dari kelompok Orchestra. Naruto benci bermain klasik, sedangkan Gaara paling anti dengan instrument elektrik. Masing-masing mempunyai alasan personal dengan genre musik masing-masing. Apakah ada batasan dalam permainan musik? Apakah Rock dan Classic tidak bisa menyatu dengan bantuan _bridge_?

.

.

.

**Jrengg..! Jreenngg..!**

**Dam! Dam! Step Drang Tring...!**

**Dumdum... Dum Dum.. Dum Dum...**

"Tes, tes... 1, 2, 3... Hey, Shikamaru, bisa turunkan Mic. Volumenya sedikit?" pinta Sasuke sambil terus mencoba mikrofon dengan suara baritone-nya. Shikamaru berjalan menuju pengatur sound dan mencoba menyeimbangkan suaranya.

_Fire Spirit, _Band asal Konohagakuen, sekarang ini sedang mengadakan latihan rutin di ruang Band. Hari Minggu yang biasanya dilakukan untuk bersantai dipakai oleh mereka untuk berlatih, belajar untuk menjadi sebuah Band yang lebih padu. Shikamaru sebagai _Lead Guitarist _mencoba mengatur alat _sound effect_nya. Neji sebagai _Bassist_ sedari tadi mencoba menyetem senar-senarnya, menggunakan _tuner _agar tidak sumbang. Kiba sendiri sudah pemanasan dengan memainkan irama-irama ringan dengan stick drum kesayangannya.

"Sudah selesai pemanasannya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah ada di ruang Band, mengecek segala hal yang berhubungan dengan latihan ini. Maklumlah, selaku manager _Fire Spirit Band, _ia sudah diberi amanat untuk memantau dan mengarahkan mereka saat latihan maupun perform kapan saja.

"Tunggu, dulu! Dimana Naruto?!" Sakura mengomel.

_**Duakk...!**_

Tepat setelah Sakura selesai bertanya, pintu ruang band terbuka tiba-tiba dengan kasar.

"Gomen-ne, minna... Aku telat..!" seru Naruto cengengesan.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : My first fanfic about NaruGaa. Pasti banyak kekurangan disana-sini, secara aku masih newbie (malah belum pernah bikin fanfic!). Banyak sekali istilah dalam musik disini, jadi mungkin agak sedikit membingungkan. But at least, I wanna try to celeberate and glorify our holy-day, that is NaruGaa Fanday. Silahkan dinikmati, minna. Segala saran dan kritikan diterima :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kemarin itu benar-benar hari yang tidak terlalu baik bagi si rambut pirang.

Terang saja! Bukan salahnya kalau dia datang terlambat. Bis yang biasanya ia tumpangi kemarin tiba-tiba saja mogok di tengah jalan. Di tambah lagi, si supir adalah orang baru yang berpengetahuan minim soal mesin. Merasa kalau bantuan dari bengkel setempat tidak akan membantu, alhasil Naruto harus berlari sambil membawa gitar listriknyaa hingga sampai ke sekolah.

Yah... Permasalahannya, bukan berada pada teman se-grupnya yang jelas-jelas bisa mentolerir masalah tersebut. Manager Sakura-lah yang tidak bisa menerima keterlambatan, menganggap Naruto sudah mulai tidak disiplin dalam latihan. Dan menghasilkan sebuah pidato panjang dari Sakura mengenai arti tepat waktu yang sesungguhnya.

Dua kali sudah ia mendapat kemalangan, dan malah bertambah dengan putusnya senar gitar saat latihan. Padahal dia baru baru beli minggu lalu! Ahh... Sudahlah. Semoga saja, di pagi yang secerah rambutnya ini, Kami-sama akan memberikan hal menyenangkan untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

"Sabaku no Gaara, dari Sunahagakuen. Yoroshiku-onegai shimasu."

Kemudian, semua murid bertepuk tangan untuk murid baru itu.

"Baiklah, Sabaku-san. Silahkan duduk di sebelah anak yang sedang tiduran di belakang sana," Iruka-_sensei _mempersilahkan.

Yang tadi itu merupakan perkenalan singkat dari murid baru. Murid laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato unik di dahinya. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk, Gaara membungkuk hormat kepada Iruka-sensei dan berjalan sesuai instruksi, menuju meja seorang murid yang membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan alas kedua lengan.

Merasa ada seseorang yang mendekati mejanya, Naruto menatap wajah Garaa dengan tatapan bertanya 'ada apa?'.

"Summimasen, tapi aku akan duduk disini," Gaara berkata singkat.

"Gomen, tidak bisa," jawab Naruto sama singkatnya. "Kau tidak lihat? Kursi ini sudah ditempati oleh gitar kesayanganku. Kau tidak bisa duduk di kursi ini, mengerti?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak.. Aku malah ingin menaruh biolaku di kursi yang sama dengan gitarmu." Gaara menunjukkan kotak biola yang ada di tangannya. "Justru, kamu yang harus pindah karena aku mau duduk di kursi ini."

Ucapan yang mengundang provokasi in sukses menghasilkan 4 kedutan di dahi Naruto.

.

.

.

"Murid baru?"

"Yahh... Begitulah. Kedatangannya lumayan mengungang respon. Soalnya dia punya penampilan yang unik," Kiba menjawab. "Hey, Naruto! Ceritakan sedikit tentang anak baru itu dong..."

Naruto cuma mengangkat bahu, terlalu malas untuk ikut bergosip dengan Neji dan Kiba. Saat ini, para anggota band sedang berkumpul di ruang latihan seperti biasa saat istirahat. Shikamaru sedang tidur-tiduran di kursi pojokan dinding. Neji dan Kiba bergosip di lantai seperti biasanya. Naruto sendiri menyibukkan diri dengan memasang senar baru di gitar kesayangannya. Sasuke tidak bisa datang karena ada tugas tambahan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kiba..." Neji memulai lagi acara gosipnya. "Rupanya, Gaara bisa bermain biola looh.."

Menemukan berita baru, Kiba merespon dengan antusias, "Oh ya? Masa sih, Neji? Mantap dong, jarang ada _violinist _laki-laki. Apalagi di sekolah ini. Memangnya, kau tau dari mana?"

"Waktu itu aku lewat kelas Naruto saat jam pelajaran Tayuya-Sensei. Lalu sekilas, di depan kelas aku melihat Gaara bermain biola. Merdu sekali looh..."

"Ah, masa sih? Waah... Aku jadi penasaran. Berarti dia emang udah master dong. Aku harus memaksanya bermain di kelasku nanti."

Mendengarnya, Naruto jadi sewot sendiri. "Jangan melebih-lebihkan, Neji. Waktu itu, dia cuma main lagu '_Ode to Joy'. _Nggak ada yang istimewa dengan lagu yang sederhana kayak gitu. Itu kan lagu untuk pemula."

Neji jadi ikutan sewot, "Yeeee... Serius kok. Walaupun nadanya cuma ketukan sederhana, tapi suara gesekannya menunjukkan teknik tingkat advanced. Naruto aja yang lagi sensi, Kiba. Gara-gara punya saingan musik di kelasnya." Celetukkan Neji sukses membuat Kiba terkekeh.

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan, "Mana mungkin.. Bagiku, musik klasik nggak akan pernah menyaingi musik rock. Karena, musik klasik sudah kolot. Di zaman sekarang ini, musik Rock-lah yang harus menguasai dunia."

Naruto langsung menghidupkan sound system-nya. Setelah disetel ke volume yang hampir maksimal, lagu '_Stairway to Heaven' _menjadi pilihan untuk lagu _rock_-_ballad_ kali ini. Suaranya yang terlalu besar, sukses membangunkan Shikamaru dari tidur siangnya. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Kiba dan Neji langsung memasang earphone. Bukan karena permainan Naruto yang terlalu buruk. Malah justru sebaliknya. Kecepatan dan juga ketepatan ketukannya benar-benar sempurna. Sayangnya, Naruto senang bermain 'keras'. Karena prinsipnya adalah 'Semakin keras maka semakin baik.'

.

.

.

Sudah jam 4 sore. Kegiatan di Konohagakuen cuma dipenuhi dengan ekskul olahraga di lapangan. Naruto berjalan di sepanjang lorong sekolah utuk pulang. Setiap hari, dia memang selalu pulang paling sore, sekedar untuk bermain gitar di ruang band. Kalau cepat pulang pun, di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Sejenak Naruto mendengar alunan lagu. Ia berhenti melangkah, mencoba untuk mendengarkan. Mungkin saja kan itu cuma pikirannya? Tapi, kalau didengar-dengar lagi, suara itu merupakan suara piano. Penasaran dengan asal suaaranya, ia menebak-nebak asal suaranya. Pastilah suara semerdu dan sebulat ini tidak dihasilkan oleh _keyboard, _tapi sebuah piano, tepatnya Grand Piano. Dan ruangan yang paling memungkinkan untuk bermain piano itu adalah...

Ruang musik. Tepatnya, ruang untuk para pemain orchestra.

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu ruang orchestra yang sedikit terbuka. Sekarang, permainan tuts pianonya lebih terdengar.

Memang siapa ya yang bermain piano di saat sore seperti ini? Apa jangan-jangan hantu ya?

Naruto bergidik. Hiii... bisa jadi kan? Apalagi banyak sekali film tentang hantu yang bersemayam di ruang musik. Tapi Naruto menepis pemikiran itu. Dia harus bersikap realistis. Tuh, lihat aja di depan pintu. Masa hantu pakai sepatu?

Naruto masuk dengan tanpa suara. Di tengah ruangan dimana piano itu terletak, seseorang bermain dengan posisi membelakangi pintu masuk.

Gaara..? Kenapa dia ada disini?

Naruto tidak ingin menginterupsi permainan Gaara. Jadi, ia mengambil tempat duduk di belakang Gaara dan mencoba untuk menikmati lagu yang disuguhkan.

.

.

.

Gaara memperlambat permainnya saat lagu sudah mencapai _ending_nya. Menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan, puas karena telah bermain lagu kesukaannya.

Suara tepukan tangan langsung mengejutkannya, bahkan langsung menegakkan punggungnya.

Siapa? Gaara langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

Dibelakangnya, Naruto sedang bertepuk tangan lambat, kakinya bersilang dengan punggung menyender di kursi. Gaara tak menyangka bahwa akan ada penonton ilegal disini. Yah, walaupun dia juga pengunjung ilegal

"_River Flows In You_," ucap Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah Gaara. "Lagu pop-classic yang cocok sekali dengan piano." Naruto duduk di sebelah si rambut merah.

Gaara cuma diam, walaupun Naruto membuatnya harus menggeser sedikit posisinya untuk berbagi kursi piano.

Naruto memainkan nada oktaf tinggi dengan tangan sebelah tangannya. Lalu, ia memainkan dengan lambat opening dari lagu yang sama dengan Gaara.

"Apa.. yang kau lakukan di sekolah sampai se-sore ini, Uzumaki-san?" tanya Gaara.

"Alasan yang sama kenapa kau ada di ruangan ini sampai sekarang, Gaara." jawab Naruto singkat.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya tidak senang, "Jangan seenaknya memanggilku Gaara, Uzumaki-san."

Ucapan itu hanya di respon dengan kekehan dari mulut Naruto.

Gaara kembali memperhatikan jari-jari Naruto. Melihat Naruto telah menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menekan tuts, Gaara bertanya, "Kau bisa main piano?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. _Tentu saja kan? Memang dia tidak melihat permainannya dari tadi? _Namun, Naruto mengerti kalau itu bukanlah jawabannya.

"Mau tidak mau. Aku tetap perlu piano untuk menyetem gitarku kan? Justru aku yang terkejut. Aku kira kau cuma bisa bermain biola," jawab Naruto panjang.

Gaara meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tuts. Rupanya, ia mengimbangi permainan Naruto dengan mencoba bermain suara pengiring, "Bukannya.. ini salah satu syarat untuk bisa masuk kelompok orchestra sekolah ya?"

"Aku mau pulang." Ucap Naruto singkat. Ia langsung mengambil tas dan kotak gitarnya dari lantai, keluar dari ruangan tanpa menoleh kepada Gaara.

_Nah lho? Naruto kenapa? _batin Gaara.

.

.

.

Naruto mengeluarkan kunci rumah dan membuka pintu depan.

"Tadaima..,"

Tidak ada yang menjawab salam Naruto, tapi sepertinya Naruto juga tidak peduli. Ia masuk ke kamarnya yang sedikit gelap dan berantakan, meletakkan tas dan gitarnya, mengganti _gakuran _dengan kaos polos dan celana pendek. Kemudian, ia berjalan gontai ke meja makan. Asam lambungnya sudah semakin tinggi gara-gara belum makan dari tadi siang.

Namun tidak ada makanan apa-apa disana, cuma ada piring berminyak bekas telur goreng tadi pagi. Tidak apa-apa, toh masih ada persediaan ramen di lemari.

Setelah menyeduh cup ramen, Naruto duduk di kursi piano. Ia taruh ramennya di atas piano yang tertutup sambil meniup-niup mienya untuk dimakan.

Naruto memang senang sekali melakukan apapun di atas piano, dari makan, tidur, mengerjakan tugas pun pernah.

Di tengah acara makannya, ia samar-samar mendengar suara wanita dari kamar ayahnya. Berhenti mengunyah, Naruto mendengarkan dengan lebih sesama.

Dan, setelah itulah, sayup-sayup terdengar suara desahan wanita dan gombalan dari seorang pria. Kedutan menghiasi dahinya, mengerti apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar.

Naruto menggenggam erat cup ramennya.

"BANGSATT...!"

Naruto mengumpat lalu melempar cup ramen yang masih ada isinya itu ke pintu kamar ayahnya. Selera makannya jadi hilang. Biar saja lantai jadi kotor karena kuah ramen, ia tidak peduli. Malah ia akan sangat bersyukur kalau ayahnya akan terpeleset saat keluar.

Naruto membanting pintu kamarnya. Setelah menyetel semua _sound system_nya dan memasang earphone biru kesayangannya. Naruto menggenjreng senar gitar dengan volume yang paling besar.

.

.

.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Rock &amp; Classic

.

.

.

Summary : Naruto adalah gitaris band rock di sekolah dan Gaara merupakan salah satu bagian dari kelompok Orchestra. Naruto benci bermain klasik, sedangkan Gaara paling anti dengan instrument elektrik. Masing-masing mempunyai alasan personal dengan genre musik masing-masing. Apakah ada batasan dalam permainan musik? Apakah Rock dan Classic tidak bisa menyatu dengan bantuan _bridge_?

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo (yang terlewatkan olehku), OOC (sepertinya), dan mungkin saja bingung karena banyak istilah musiknya. Tapi, aku berharap kalau readers akan mengerti, karena ada kalimat penjelasnya kok. Happy Reading, **_**minna**_** ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Part 2-**

"Seperti yang kita tahu, anak-anak. Seruling yang _sensei_ pegang ini termasuk ke dalam alat musik jenis _Aerophone_. Artinya, seruling merupakan alat musik yang sumber bunyinya berasal dari..."

**Hoaaammsss...**

Sekali lagi, Naruto menguap lebar-lebar untuk kesekian kalinya. Penjelasan tentang pelajaran seni dari Tayuya-_sensei_ sama sekali tidak bermutu.

Ya, jelaslah. Masa dari awal masuk sekolah sampai sekarang beliau cuma membahas tentang serulingnya? Darimana asalnya, terbuat dari apa, nama seniman yang juga memainkannya...

_Please_, apa guru itu cuma tau tentang seruling?

Daripada tidak ada kerjaan karena ia tidak boleh tidur di kelas Tayuya-_sensei_, Naruto pun akhirnya mulai memperhatikan seluruh kelas.

Faktanya, tidak semua murid bertingkah seperti dirinya. Beberapa murid sadar saat ujian nanti, materinya pasti hanya seputar seruling. Jadi, mereka pun mencatat sedetail mungkin, tidak peduli kalau materi hari ini sama dengan bulan lalu.

Di belakang, Chouji diam-diam sedang menyelundupkan sebungkus besar kacang kulit di bawah meja, sekalian membagi-bagikan sebagiannya untuk murid lain yang membutuhkan. Shikamaru yang duduk palling tepi hanya bisa menyenderkan badannya ke dinding dengan pandangan hampa, mencoba bertahan dari kegalauan untuk tidur dan tetap terjaga.

Setelah fokus matanya sudah tidak tau lagi harus kemana, Naruto baru sadar –dan mungkin juga baru ingat- kalau misalnya dia sudah punya teman sebangku. Sekedar info, Naruto dan Gaara akhirnya bisa duduk bersama setelah bisa berkompromi untuk menaruh alat musik mereka di lemari kelas.

_Kira-kira, apa yang dilakukan Gaara, ya?_ batinnya.

Sejenak Naruto mengira Gaara akan menjadi murid baik –dia kan murid baru- dan akan mencatat penjelasan Tayuya-_sensei_ berikut tetek-bengeknya. Tapi, sepertinya Naruto salah.

Pandangan Gaara memang tidak kemana-mana. Ia menunduk selayaknya anak lain yang tengah mencatat. Tangannya juga menulis sesuatu seperti murid lainnya, tidak tersembunyi di bawah meja untuk membaca komik hentai illegal. Namun, yang menjadi titik konsennya bukanlah buku catatan...

Tapi, partitur musik.

_Ha?_ Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

Ia punya beberapa teman –misalnya saja Sasuke dan Shikamaru- yang jenius dan juga bisa bermain musik. Tapi, sepintar apapun mereka, bahan bacaannya masih sangat masuk akal. Buku pelajaran, ensiklopedia, surat kabar, dan lainnya.

Mungkin, yang paling absurd ya cuma kamus bahasa –Sasuke sering membawa kamus sebagai bahan bacaan di toilet- dan malah Shikamaru hampir tidak pernah membaca buku sama sekali.

Gaara memang pemain musik sama seperti dirinya da juga teman-temannya, tapi ia tidak mengira kalau _music sheet _akan menjadi bacaan pelarian di kelas.

Gengsi yang tinggi dan juga karena tidak mau dibilang kepo, Naruto melirik-lirik sedikit lagu apa yang sedang dipelototi Gaara. Tidak terlalu jelas judulnya apa, tapi dilihat dari nada lagunya, jelas itu lagu _classic_ _instrumental_.

Menyadari itu, Naruto jadi bete sendiri.

.

.

.

Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya. _Lho? _Dia ketiduran ya? Yesss, berarti Tayuya-_sensei_ tidak memperhatikannya!

"Sekarang, tugas kalian adalah menulis lagu kesukaan kalian di selembar kertas kecil. Usahakan menulis lagu yang umum dan dikenal banyak orang. Gulung dan kumpulkan ke depan," kata Tayuya-sensei hendak mengakhiri pelajaran.

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Jadi, daritadi pelajaran Tayuya-_sensei_ belum selesai juga? Aahh, ya sudahlah. Lebih baik dia cepat mengerjakan tugas guru itu.

"Baiklah semuanya, dengarkan _sensei _ya...," ujar guru tersebut. "Pertama, kita akan mengambil setengah dari jumlah kertas ini secara acak. Ini merupakan tugas berkelompok dengan teman sebangku. Instruksi berikutnya akan _sensei _jelaskan lagi nanti.

Mengerjakan tugas dengan Gaara? Hell yeah, hal itu langsung menyurutkan semangatnya ke tingkat lumayan rendah. Dia kan tidak terlalu akrab dengan Gaara. Paling tidak ia ingin satu kelompok dengan orang-orang yang humoris seperti Lee atau Chouji, bukan dengan manusia panda bertato berambut merah.

"Titanium."

"Apa?" Naruto bertanya balik, tidak _ngeh _dengan maksud perkataan Gaara yang tiba-tiba.

"Kita dapat undian lagu Titanium, karya David Guetta" ujar Gaara lebih lengkap sambil menunjukkan gulungan kertas.

Naruto ngedumel lagi dalam hati. _Siapa nih yang menulis lagu dugem kayak gini? Pasti Ino! Dia kan ratu dugem di kelas. _Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang harus mereka lakukan dengan lagu ini ya?

"Sudah dapat semuanya kan? Nah, ini adalah tugas yang mudah kalau kalian memperhatikan penjelasan _sensei _tadi," Tayuya-_sensei _tersenyum licik. Beberapa anak menepuk jidat. Ouch! Kenapa tadi mereka tidak memperhatikan ya?

"Ini proyek jangka panjang," lanjutnya. "Dengan lagu dasar yang ada di kertas itu, kalian harus mengaransemen lagunya sebagus mungkin. Dan, penampilan kalian ini akan ditampilkan di perpisahan sekolah. Ingat, penampilan kalian akan jadi penilaian semester untuk nilai seni."

Ancaman Tayuya-_sensei _sukses membuat murid-murid menjadi ketar-ketir.

.

.

.

Naruto melepas helmnya.

"_Ohh... jadi ini rumahnya Gaara? Bahkan rumahnya saja juga terkesan klasik...," _Naruto memuji dalam hati.

Sekarang ini Naruto berada di depan sebuah rumah bertema kayu sederhana. Segala pilar maupun dindingnya memang terdiri dari kayu-kayu tua coklat yang mengkilap. Di depan ada sebuah kebun kecil dengan gazebo yang juga terbuat dari kayu, sebagai tempat untuk _tea-time _ bagi keluarga. Sebuah kolam kecil yang dipinggiri batu-batu dengan selang air mancur yang unik membuat udara sekitar kebun semakin segar.

Naruto disini bukan sekedar bermain seperti dia biasa bermain game di rumah Sasuke. Sekarang sedang memasuki masa libur karena anak kelas tiga yang akan try-out. Dan waktu ini dimanfaatkan oleh sebagian besar murid termasuk dirinya untuk mengerjakan tugas musik Tayuya-_sensei._

Naruto juga berpikir begitu. Semakin cepat dikerjakan, maka semakin baik

Naruto memencet bel pintu rumah. Sebenarnya dia kurang suka pergi ke rumah teman, apalagi rumah teman yang tidak terlalu akrab. Apalagi ini adalah rumah Gaara. Dan tolong tanyakan juga, kenapa Gaara menyuruhnya untuk datang pagi-pagi sekali.

Yah... biar bagaimanapun, itu lebih baik daripada Gaara yang harus ke rumahnya. Ia tidak mungkin memperlihatkan ayahnya yang pemabuk dan tukang selingkuh itu, kan?

Seorang wanita muda membukakan pintu. Naruto menyapa sopan, "_Ohaiyou_ _gozaimasu_.."

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah, "_Ohaiyou_. Kamu pasti Uzumaki-_san_ kan? Ayo, Gaara sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Mari ikut sarapan bersama kami."

Wanita itu membimbing Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebenarnya, Naruto canggung sekali. _Masa baru pertama kali datang langsung diajak sarapan?_ Yah... walaupun dia cuma makan cup ramen pagi ini, dia tetap tak enak hati. Namun, wanita itu berhasil meyakinkannya untuk ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"_Ohaiyou_ _gozaimasu_..."

Naruto memberi salam lagi kepada seorang yang memakai jas kerja namun terihat masih sangat muda. Laki-laki berjas dengan tato cat ungu di wajahnya itu menurunkan koran yang sedang dibacanya, dan membalas salam Naruto.

"Gaa-_chan_... Temanmu datang tuh..," teriak laki-laki itu.

Teriakan yang tidak cocok sekali dengan image yang terbentuk.

"Sebentar...," Gaara berteriak dari dalam dapur.

Sementara itu, Naruto dipersilahkan duduk diseberang lelaki itu. Kemudian, wanita tadi meletakkan segelas susu coklat di depan Naruto yang celingak-celinguk sendiri.

Naruto menjadi canggung. Rasanya kurang lengkap kalau dia tidak memperkenalkan diri.

"Ano... _Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto-desu_. Aku teman sebangku Gaara di kelas," ujar Naruto kepada lelaki itu yang pastinya juga bisa didengar oleh si wanita.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Sambil mengulurkan tangan secara formal, ia memperkenalkan diri, "_Yoroshiku_, Naru-_chan_. Hehehehe, tidak apa-apa kan kupanggil begitu? Sudah kebiasaanku."

"Aku Kankuro, kakak ke-2 Gaa-_chan_. Dan perempuan galak itu –yang langsung mendapatkan _death_ _glare_ mengerikan- adalah Temari, anak pertama dalam keluarga Sabaku."

"Maklumi, Kankuro ya, Uzumaki-_san_. Dia memang tidak sopan," kata Temari mempelototi Kankurou dengan garang. Naruto tertawa kecil melihatnya, "Tidak apa-apa, Temari-_san_. Kalian juga bisa memanggilku Naruto atau Naru-_chan_ kalau Kankurou-san mau."

"Ini dia makanannya."

Gaara datang sambil membawa nampan penuh makanan. Ia meletakkan panci berisi sup miso terong, piring berisi roti bakar dan juga salad ke atas meja. Sementara itu, Temari mengambilkan piring untuk mereka semua.

Naruto memperhatikan Gaara yang tengah bekerja. Dia memakai celemek polos berwarna merah yang dihiasi sedikit noda. Dengan cekatan, ia menuangkan sup miso ke semua mangkok kecil dan memberikannya kepada semua orang. Kemudian disusul dengan mangkok kecil berisi salad dan juga piring berisi roti bakar.

Naruto termenung. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan momen seperti ini. Ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat dia berusia 8 tahun. Semenjak itu, rasanya rumah sudah tidak seperti rumah lagi baginya. Tidak ada yang memasak, tidak ada yang mengomel, dan tidak ada lagi yang peduli padanya. Namun yang pasti, tidak ada yang bermain piano lagi di rumah.

"Ayo makan, Naruto," ajak Temari.

Sarapan pagi kali ini lebih meriah daripada biasanya, karena Temari dan Kankurou punya lawan baru untuk diajak bicara. Beberapa kali Naruto harus tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Kankurou, dan yang pastinya mengundang omelan dari Temari. Naruto harus mengakui bahwa walaupun makanannya sederhana, tapi dia benar-benar menikmatinya. Beberapa kali ia memuji Gaara yang pintar memasak.

Saat itu, kediaman keluarga Sabaku memperoleh keberkahan kecil di pagi hari.

.

.

.

"Aku nggak menyangka kalau ada ruangan sebesar ini disini," ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

Naruto jelas berhak untuk membulatkan mulutnya. Dengan desain interior rumah yang minimalis seperti ini, siapa sangka ada ruang bawah tanah yang berfungsi sebagai studio musik?

"Beritahu aku apa pekerjaan ayahmu, Gaara. Mafia?" tanya Naruto asal.

Sebenarnya, ruangan ini juga tidak terlalu tepat untuk dibilang sebagai studio musik. Standar dari studio musik adalah adanya peredam suara, misalnya menempeli dinding dan lantai dengan karpet supaya suara alat band tidak terdengar keluar. Namun, desain dari ruangan ini memang seperti ruang latihan orchestra, dibuat lapang supaya suara bisa menggema meskipun tanpa bantuan alat listrik.

Gaara mengajak Naruto untuk melangkah lebih dalam. Selebar-lebarnya ruangan ini, ternyata cuma ada sebuah piano besar berwarna hitam, dikelilingi 2 buah Cello, 3 kotak biola, gitar akustik dan _music_ _stand_ untuk menaruh kertas lagu.

"Kayaknya nggak ada _sound system_ disini, ya kan? Kalau gitu, aku pinjam gitar ini dulu ya?" pinta Naruto.

Ia mengambil gitar itu dari penyangganya, kemudian memainkan beberapa _chord _sederhana cuma untuk menguji suaranya.

Mendengar suara yang tidak sesuai semestinya, Naruto meronggoh tas gitarnya untuk mengambil _tuner. _

"E-eh... Gaara, sepertinya _tuner_ku ketinggalan. Boleh pinjam pianonya?" ucap Naruto kebingungan

Gaara mengambil gitar itu dari rengkuhan Naruto, "Coba, aku bantu."

Gaara bersenandung sebentar sebelum memutar _tunningnya. _Kemudian, dimulai dengan senar terendah. Sambil memutar-mutar alat pemutar kecil di ujung gitar, Gaara menyenandungkan suara dari tenggorokannya, mencoba menyamakan suaranya dengan senar gitar.

Naruto belum pernah melihat cara menyetem seperti itu. Biasanya, dia menggunakan _tuner _ yang bisa menunjukkan stabilitas nada atau membandingkannya dengan nada dari piano. Kalau tidak ada cara lain, biasanya dia cuma mengandalkan feeling.

Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, justru senar gitarlah yang distem mengikuti suara Gaara. Dan hanya ada satu kemungkinan bagaimana Gaara bisa melakukannya.

"_Absolute pitch... Perfect pitch..." _ucap Naruto dengan tidak percaya. Gaara cuma tersenyum mendengar pujian Naruto.

"Kau memang tidak bisa membuatku berhenti terpukau, Gaara..," Naruto memandang dengan tatapan yang masih tidak percaya.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan, Uzumaki-_san_...," Gaara merendah.

"Naruto," paksa Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Keahlian ini aku dapat karena aku bermain alat musik gesek. Kau tau kan kalau biola dan cello itu sensitif dengan nada? Maka dari itu aku melatih pendengaranku agar punya sesitifitas nada yang lebih baik," Gaara menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tapi, tetap saja. Setahuku, kemampuan titik nada sempurna didapat sejak lahir, dan bisa dibilang itu anugrah. Aku taruhan, penyanyi seperti Celine Dion bisa jadi tidak memiliki _absolute_ _pitch_. Melatih kemampuan seperti ini, aku rasa kau telah bekerja keras Gaara..."

Gaara bisa merasakan kalau pipinya sedikit memanas. Entah sudah beberapa kali Naruto memuji hal-hal sederhana pada dirinya hari ini. Seperti sepanjang waktu makan pagi, Naruto tak henti-henti mengoceh tentang masakannya yang begitu lezat namun tetap terkesan "_homemade". _Ia bahkan memuji dengan mata berbinar-binar saat Temari memberitahu bahwa Gaara bisa memasak bekal makan siang sendiri, entah Naruto memuji atau berharap dibuatkan bekal.

"Sekarang, kita kembali ke topik yang seharusnya ya," kata Gaara sambil memberikan kembali gitar itu ke Naruto.

"Mau kita arasemen apa lagu ini?"

Pertanyaan pendek yang cukup menuai perdebatan. Mereka tidak mencapai titik temu karena masing-masing saling mempertahankan ego.

Karena lagu ini termasuk lagu untuk hura-hura, Naruto pikir akan lebih baik jika ditulis ulang dengan gaya pop.

Gaara tidak setuju, ia tidak bisa bermain pop. Akan lebih baik bila ditulis dengan gaya klasik, dengan begitu lagu ini akan benar-benar tampak diaransemen.

Naruto lebih tidak setuju lagi. Ini namanya diskriminasi. Naruto kan bermain gitar listrik, dan lagu klasik memakai alat non-elektrik. Ini namanya tidak adil.

Gaara berdalih. Naruto kan bisa bermain piano. Dengan begitu, Gaara sendiri akan bermain biola. Masalah selesai.

Naruto malah makin tidak setuju lagi dengan usul ini.

Yak, perdebatan yang memakan waktu sepanjang siang ke sore itu membuat mereka belum mengerjakan apa-apa selama seharian.

.

.

.

TBC

-**Catatan Hati Seorang Author-  
**

**Terima kasih atas saran-sarannya, readers. Saya terharu sekali :')**

**Disini saya cuma berusaha untuk menulis dengan lebih baik lagi, dan terima kasih juga untuk pujiannya. Serius, saya masih sangat newbie disini ._.**

**Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis fanfic, tapi bohong kalau saya bilang ini cerita pertama saya. Sejak SMP (sekarang saya SMA) saya sudah belajar cara membuat cerpen. Beberapa saya publish di grup kecil di fb. Kemudian, ditambah referensi gaya penulisan dari fanfic dan novel -kebetulan saya suka baca buku- alhasil saya belajar banyak untuk menulis.**

**Terima kasih untuk _w-senpai _yang sudah memberi saran penulisan. _Arigatou-gozaimasu ^_^_**

**Semoga readers suka dan puas dengan chapter kali ini. Saran, kritik, pujian (kalau mau) saya terima kok (y)**

**Tapi, mohon maaf. Untuk chapter kedepannya, saya tidak yakin akan post di bulan agustus sampai pertengahan september. Karena ada suatu hal di sekolah yang mungkin saja membuat saya bahkan tidak sempat lagi menulis. _Gomen-ne _T_T**

**Yosh... Terima kasih, readers **


	3. Chapter 3

Rock &amp; Classic

.

.

.

Summary : Naruto adalah gitaris band rock di sekolah dan Gaara merupakan salah satu bagian dari kelompok Orchestra. Naruto benci bermain klasik, sedangkan Gaara paling anti dengan instrument elektrik. Masing-masing mempunyai alasan personal dengan genre musik masing-masing. Apakah ada batasan dalam permainan musik? Apakah Rock dan Classic tidak bisa menyatu dengan bantuan _bridge_?

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Typo (yang terlewatkan olehku), OOC (sepertinya), dan mungkin saja bingung karena banyak istilah musiknya. Tapi, aku berharap kalau readers akan mengerti, karena ada kalimat penjelasnya kok. Happy Reading, **_**minna**_** ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Part 3-**

"Waah, Gaara, boleh aku meminjamnya?"

"Ini bagaimana cara memainkannya sih? Ditaruh di dagu seperti ini kah?"

"Gaara, cepat ajarkan aku cara memainkannya..!"

Gaara cuma bisa tersenyum pasrah sambil sesekali menghela napas. Yah, beginilah resiko saat dia membawa biola ke kelas. Teman-temannya pasti antusias sekali untuk bermain atau setidaknya banyak tanya tentang biola. Dia senang sih bisa menjawab pertanyaan dan melihat keingintahuan teman-temannya. Tapi, kadang-kadang jadi repot juga.

"Sabaku-san, dimana letak _chord_ _A_. Aku ingin memainkannya," teman sekelasnya bertanya sesuatu yang sudah kesekian kalinya sudah Gaara jelaskan.

"Biola itu alat musik melodis, artinya biola cuma berspesialis untuk memainkan nada-nada utama dan melodi, bukan sebagai pengiring seperti kebanyakan permainan gitar pada umumnya. Yah, kamu tetap bisa memainkan beberapa chord, tapi bukan itu fungsi utamanya," Gaara menerangkan dengan sabar dan mendapat jawaban _Ooohh _dari yang lainnya.

"Oh ya, Gaara, aku ingin tanya. Kenapa sebelum bermain, kau selalu menggosok penggeseknya dengan suatu benda kecil yang mengeluarkan debu?" tanya temannya lagi penasaran.

Gaara terkekeh kecil, "Benda kecil berdebu yang kau sebut itu namanya _rosin_ atau _damar_. Sebelum bermain, biasanya kita harus menggosoknya di sepanjang _hair _atau benang pada penggesek. Supaya saat bermain nanti, senar pada biola bisa berbunyi."

Dan sekali lagi, jawaban Gaara membuat teman-temannya ber-_ooohh _ria, tanda bahwa mereka paham dan puas dengan penjelasan Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara. Mumpung Tayuya-_sensei_ tidak masuk, ayo mainkan satu lagu untuk kami!"

Beberapa anak meminta dengan mata berbinar-binar. Gaara tersenyum sambil sedikit meringis. Ah, bukannya dia tidak ingin bermain untuk mereka, tapi dia benci kalau dianggap pamer dan jadi pusat perhatian.

Namun, akhirnya Gaara pasrah saja. Dia ambil biolanya, mengusapnya sedikit, kemudian bersiap-siap memainkan suatu lagu. Kali ini, sebuah lagu dari _Mozart_ mengalun dari biolanya, _Sonata in G major K.301_

Alunan suara yang keluar dari permainan Gaara langsung membuat senyap seluruh kelas. _Sonata in G major K.301, _salah satu maha karya dari musisi terkenal sepanjang masa, _Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, _telah dimainkan dengan begitu apik oleh Gaara. Seolah-olah lagu tersebut sudah diluar kepala, Gaara memainkannya dengan menutup mata.

"Dia benar-benar jenius. Itu kan yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

Sasuke berkata spontan tanpa menoleh. Naruto cuma melirik dari sudut matanya sambil mendengus.

Sedari tadi, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya duduk di salah satu meja di bagian belakang kelas. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Sasuke yang berbeda kelas bisa ada di ruang kelas yang berbeda pada saat jam pelajaran. Yang pasti, sekarang ini Sasuke merasa tertarik dengan Gaara dan sedang bermain ke kelas Naruto.

Gaara bermain di dekat meja di pojok depan kanan kelas. Gesekannya lembut, seperti mengalun begitu saja. Walaupun tangannya kelihatan lembut dan piawai, namun permainannya tetap tegas dan berekspresi. Satu kelas hening, demi mendengarkan alunan biola permainan si rambut merah. Naruto serta Sasuke juga berusaha untuk menilai permainannya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa dia cuma bermain lagu-lagu klasik?"

Naruto merenggangkan tangannya ke balakang sambil menjawab, "Ya begitulah. Dia cuma tahu lagu-lagu klasik, lagu konser, atau lagu lainnya yang bisa dimainkan di dalam sebuah resital."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Wah wah, kau tau banyak tentang Gaara ya…"

Naruto cuma mendengus kembali.

Permainan Gaara diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan dari teman-teman sekelas yang mendengarnya. Seketika itu juga Naruto langsung mengambil tasnya.

"Mau kemana?" Sasuke mengikuti temannya itu keluar kelas.

"Ya pulang lah, bukannya sudah bel ya?" jawab Naruto suntuk sambil menguap. Sedikit air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Wah, masa? Baguslah. Kau mau ke rumahku kan hari ini?"

Naruto mengangguk. Pikirannya sudah mumet sekali akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

"Aaah..."

Naruto langsung membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dan membuka _gakuran_nya. Cuaca sedang panas sekali hari ini. Untunglah Sasuke memasang _AC_ di kamarnya. Badan Naruto yang sedikit berotot itu mengilap karena keringat.

"Es jeruk limau."

"Aaah, kau memang teman paling baik Sasuke," kekeh Naruto. Ia bangkit dari kasur dan meneguk dengan cepat es jeruk di atas meja.

Sasuke mendelik. "Lebih baik kau pinjam bajuku, _dobe. _Aku tidak ingin seseorang masuk ke sini dan menyangka kita ada apa-apa."

"Wah wah, pikiranmu jauh juga ya Sasuke…," goda Naruto. Ia meletakkan gelas es jeruk yang sudah kosong sambil tersenyum mesum, "Kira-kira, apa yang bisa dilakukan dua orang didalam kamar yang tertutup ya?"

"Jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh! Cepat ambil kaos polosku di lemari, _dobe_!" omel Sasuke.

"Buahahahaha, okay okay…" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulang? Ini sudah larut malam."

Naruto mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan satu mangkok ramen buatan Sasuke. Di rumah yang sepi tersebut, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk bermain _game_ sampai larut malam. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang hidupnya serampangan, Sasuke malah bisa masuk sebagai sosok lelaki idaman karena bisa memasak dan mengurus pekerjaan rumah sendirian.

"Aah, iya. Kau benar juga. Lagian sekarang juga sudah malam. Maaf merepotkan, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, aku bukan bermaksud untuk mengusirmu. Aku tidak masalah kalau kau ingin menginap atau bagaimana. Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaan rumahmu."

Naruto menghela nafas mendengarnya. Sasuke memang teman yang baik. Ia bahkan mengkhawatirkan keluarga dirinya daripada dirinya mengkhawatirkan anggota keluarganya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku pamit pulang. Sampaikan salamku pada Itachi-_nii_ kalau dia pulang ya," Naruto pamit sambil menempelkan salam tinju ke kepalan tangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Tadaima," ucap Naruto pelan. Ia melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan memakai sandal rumah.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, tidak ada yang menjawab salam. Naruto melirik jam tangannya,

_Sudah jam satu malam, kemana perginya pak tua sialan itu?,_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Naruto berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuka kantong belanjaan. Ia sempat membeli beberapa makanan instant, telur, dan sebungkus besar nugget untuk mengisi kulkas. Ia pun menyusun barang-barang tersebut di tempatnya. Sesekali ia mengambil sampah plastik bekas makanan yang terlihat dan menyingkirkan piring kotor untuk dicuci.

Badannya sangat letih seharian ini. Walaupun dia cuma bermain game di rumah Sasuke, namun berada di rumah selalu membuat pikiran dan tubuhnya menjadi lebh berat. Sambil mencuci piring, sejenak ia melirik jam di tangannya.

_Sudah sangat larut malam. Lebih baik aku istirahat segera, _gumam Naruto di dalam hati.

"Minato, kau harus istirahat segera..,"

Naruto baru saja beranjak dari dapur saat pintu depan apartemen terbuka. Seorang wanita berkacamata dan berambut merah tengah memapah seorang lelaki berambut kuning yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Terdengar cegukan-cegukan kecil dari lelaki tersebut. Ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan karena mabuk. Kaki-kakinyanya tidak terlalu kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya dan tangannya bertumpu pada wanita tersebut.

Naruto mendelik dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia sudah berkali-kali melihat pemandangan ini. Tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk membantu, dan sedikit mendengus jijik kepada pria tersebut, Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Tidak seharusnya kau seperti itu. Dia ini ayahmu! Setidaknya bantulah dia sedikit."

Wanita itu tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk mengomentari sikap si bocah rambut kuning yang menurutnya kurang ajar ini. Wanita tersebut berhasil mendudukkan ayah Naruto di sofa terdekat dan menatap Naruto yang membelakanginya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Tanpa menoleh, Naruto hanya menjawab sekenanya, "Untuk apa? Dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mabuk. Lagipula, sudah ada kau yang memapah bapak tua itu. So, tenagaku cuma akan terbuang sia-sia saja."

Naruto menyentuh handle pintu untuk masuk ke kamar. Sikap acuh tak acuhnya benar-benar membuat wanita itu semakin berang.

"Kau! Dasar anak kurang ajar! Kau harus hormat padanya. Dia itu ayahmu!" Suara lantang yang tinggi keluar dari mulut wanita tersebut.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Naruto cuma mendengus dan tersenyum sinis, "Aku hanya menghormati siapapun yang menurutku PANTAS untuk dihormati."

Tekanan yang terdapat di dalam jawaban tersebut cukup membuat wanita itu bungkam dan mengerutkan dahi.

Naruto menggeser badannya agar pintu tertutup dengan sempurna. Sebelum celah itu benar-benar tertutup, Naruto mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara rendah, namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh sang lawan bicara.

"Dan satu lagi. Jangan sok mengatur-aturku. Kau bukan ibuku."

Debaman pelan pintu yang tertutup mengakhiri percakapan malam itu.

.

.

.

TBC

**~Catatan Hati Seorang Author~**

**Halo, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? *ditabok***

**Maaf, setelah vakum yang sangat lama, saya baru berhasil untuk mempublish yang satu ini. Kegiatan dunia nyata benar-benar menyita waktu saya untuk sekedar menoleh kepada fanfic ini. Dan yeah, cerita ini saya hadirkan**

**Masih banyak -justru malah sangat banyak- kekurangan dalam cerita ini. Kritik dan hal-hal menyangkut kekurangan dalam cerita ini akan sangat membantu dan diharapkan. Terima kasih kepada para reader yang mungkin masih setia menunggu. Saya berusaha hadirkan yang terbaik demi kelanjutan cerita saya**

**Berkenaan dengan kelanjutan cerita ini, jujur saya tidak tau. Tapi yang pasti, tahun ini adalah tahun saya mengahadapi ujian. Doakan saja saya daoat mampir dan mengetik beberapa kata**

**Arigato Gozaimasu ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rock and Classic**

.

.

.

"Hooshh… Hosshh…!"

Berlari dengan cukup kencang, Naruto menapakkan kakinya menyusuri jalan kecil menuju sekolah. Ya, sudah bisa ditebak. Bus yang biasanya ia tumpangi berangkat lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Atau mungkin saja memang dia yang terlambat.

Ah, apapun itu, intinya ia harus sampai di sekolah tepat sebelum Orochimaru _sensei _sampai di kelas. Atau ia harus dihukum untuk membereskan laboratorium kimia lagi selama seminggu.

Berbelok sedikit ke arah kiri dan Konohagakuen sudah tampak di depan mata.

Naruto menengok ke arah arloji di lengan kirinya. "_Yosh! Tinggal dua menit lagi! Aku pasti bisa sampai ke kelas!" _Naruto bersorak di dalam hati.

Jauh di depan sana, Ebisu _sensei _sudah bersiap-siap untuk menutup pagar. Tidak ingin telat walaupun badannya lelah berlari sambil menenteng _hard case _gitar, ia memacu kecepatannya, menyelip masuk melewati pagar yang hampir ditutup sedikit lagi, dan melesat ke tangga utama untuk sampai di kelas.

_Tap! Sreg!_

Dan itulah langkah terakhir perjuangan Naruto yang langsung saja membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar dan terburu-buru.

"Orochimaru _sensei _harus menghadiri sebuah kegiatan pameran kimia pagi ini. Sekarang, kita diminta untuk mengerjakan tugas di halaman 167," Lee berkata sambil menuliskan tugas di papan tulis.

Di saat itulah, Naruto yang baru saja datang hanya bisa terduduk kelelahan di lantai. Antara senang atau sedih meratapi nasib sialnya pagi ini.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU (kisah yang terjadi seputar sekolah), BL (Jadi jangan terkejut ya) Typo (yang terlewatkan olehku), OOC (sepertinya), dan mungkin saja bingung karena banyak istilah musiknya. Tapi, aku berharap kalau readers akan mengerti, karena ada kalimat penjelasnya kok. Happy Reading, _minna_ ^_^**

**Ini adalah kisah cinta antar sesama pria. Jadi, jangan terjebak ya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Part 4-**

Berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju mejanya sendiri, Naruto sudah agak kehabisan napas karena telah berolahraga secara terpaksa sepagian ini. Matanya masih setengah mengantuk, betisnya sedikit pegal karena berlari terlalu jauh, dan seragamnya sudah dibanjiri keringat.

Naruto duduk dengan lesu di kursinya, melipat tangan di atas meja dan meletakkan kepalanya untuk tidur. Hah… tau begini ia akan santai-santai saja untuk berangkat. Dirinya tinggal menyelinap masuk dari pagar belakang sekolah yang agak rendah, mengendap-endap lewat gudang belakang dan masuk ke kelas dengan muka se-_innocent _mungkin.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Lebih baik ia tiduran selagi dua jam ke depan tidak akan ada guru di kelas.

.

.

.

"Oy, bangun!"

Shikamaru kembali mencolek-colek lengan si rambut pirang. Tapi yang sedang tertidur itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Hah… Bangun, pemalas!" Shikamaru berkata malas sambil menjewer telinganya.

Naruto meringis, "Duhh! Jangan mengangguku! Aku sedang kelelahan." Shikamaru pun hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. Biar saja. Toh, yang penting orang ini sudah bangun.

"Dan berhenti mengataiku pemalas, dasar pemalas!" lanjut si pirang dan kembali tidur.

Shikamaru mulai mendesah, "Hah… Aku ke sini bukan semata-mata hanya ingin mengganggu tidurmu, bodoh. Kita semua dipanggil oleh Sakura ke ruang band sekarang. Katanya ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Heh…?" Naruto mendelik penasaran. Well, tidak biasanya Sakura mengajak untuk berkumpul di jam pelajaran.

"Memangnya kau sedang tidak ada pelajaran? Kenapa kau bisa seenaknya ada di kelasku?"

"Aku kan pintar," jawab Shikamaru pendek, yang tentu saja memunculkan kedutan tak menyenangkan di dahi Naruto. "Dan kau lupa ya? Ekskul kita kan cukup diberi kebebasan di sekolah," sambungnya.

Naruto berdiri dan merenggangkan tangannya ke atas, "Iya, iya deh… Kau kan memang jenius. Ayo lekas ke ruang band."

Shikamaru memandang heran. "Bukannya kau duduk dengan Gaara ya? Kenapa aku tidak melihat dia di kelas?"

Naruto langsung menoleh ke bangku sebelahnya. Iya ya, Gaara tidak kelihatan. Dirinya terlalu sibuk untuk cepat tidur dan tak sadar bahwa tidak ada tas lain terletak di sebelah mejanya. Kemana si rambut merah? Sakit?

"Haishh… Sudahlah. Kau datang ke sini bukan untuk mengurusi dia kan? Ayo lekas, ke ruang band. Daritadi kau lama sekali. Awas saja kalau kita diomeli Sakura!" Naruto mengomel dan berjalan mendahului si rambut nanas.

Shikamaru hanya bisa mendesah. Hah, padahal gara-gara dia mereka jadi terlambat. _Mendokusai._

_._

_._

_._

_"_Kau terlambat lagi, Naruto!"

Oke, kali ini Sakura benar-benar murka. Naruto baru saja menampakkan rambut kuningnya dan kepala tersebut langsung dihantam dengan pentungan dari tumpukan kertas. Sedikit mengaduh, Naruto merasa tidak terima. Ya iyalah, kok cuma dia yang dipukul? Kan juga ada Shikamaru.

"Sakura, kau membuang-buang waktu. Kita harus secepatnya kembali ke kelas."

Sasuke memandang tanpa ekspresi dari belakang kamus Bahasa Inggris _Oxford _yang dipegangnya. Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung meluruskan kembali lembaran kertas yang dia gulung. Naruto dan Shikamaru bahkan langsung duduk di lantai karpet, mengikuti yang lainnya.

Tampak sekali bagaimana seorang Uchiha bisa begitu disegani dan didengarkan.

Sakura memandang mereka semua satu per satu; Naruto yang urak-urakan, Shikamaru yang sedang menguap malas, Sasuke yang sedang belajar, Kiba yang masih menyeka banyak keringat di lehernya, dan Neji yang diam tanpa bergerak. Hah, berat rasanya mengurus 5 pria dengan kepribadian berbeda-beda seperti ini.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dirinya kan manager untuk band ini.

Sakura memulai pembicaraan, "Aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini saat jam pelajaran bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku diskusikan dengan kalian."

Semuanya memandang heran sambil membaca formulir yang dibagikan Sakura.

"Dua bulan lagi, akan ada festival budaya di alun-alun kota. Lomba yang diselenggarakan salah satunya adalah lomba band tingkat sekolah menegah atas."

Naruto tersenyum cerah. _Yak! Ini lah satu hal yang aku tunggu!_

"Pihak sekolah secara khusus meminta kita untuk bersiap-siap dan turun mewakili sekolah," Sakura melanjutkan. Lima orang di depannya saling berpandangan dengan bersemangat.

"Maka dari itu kalian aku kumpulkan di sini untuk membahas…,-"

"Apa kita akan mengambil kesempatan ini dan kapan kita akan berlatih," Naruto memotong dengan berseri-seri. Senyumnya merekah. Sudah lama mereka tidak tampil di panggung lagi lantaran tidak ada kegiatan atau acara apapun.

Naruto memegang dua bahu Sakura dan mengguncang-guncangkannya, "Ayo! Cepat segera daftarkan kami semua!"

Sakura mencoba melepaskan pegangan Naruto dari bahunya dengan cara mendorong-dorong pipi si rambut kuning, "Tapi Naruto, dua bulan lagi kan…,-"

"Ujian tengah semester," sambung Sasuke dingin. Naruto memandang dengan kesal, "Ayolah, itu cuma ulangan bodoh. Perlombaan ini lebih penting, _teme!_"

Kiba menimpali, "Sembarangan saja kau, Naruto. Nilai ujian nanti akan masuk di dalam buku rapor. Ujian ini bukan main-main. Aku tidak mau harus bermasalah hanya gara-gara nilai."

"Astaga, kau masih bisa menutupinya dengan tugas tambahan, Kiba. Hey, bagaimana menurut kalian?" Naruto bertanya ke yang lainnya.

Shikamaru menguap, "Entahlah. Aku baru ingat kalau setelah ujian ada ada musim olimpiade dan pertandingan antar sekolah. Kau kan pasti tahu kalau kami semua pasti berpartisipasi, Naruto."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Yang dikatakan Shikamaru memang benar. Selain dirinya, anggota band lainnya mengikuti ekstrakulikuler lainnya. Sebagai murid andalan sekolah, Shikamaru selalu ditunjuk untuk olimpiade cerdas-cermat matematika. Sasuke juga pasti dipilih untuk masuk ke dalam tim debat Bahasa Inggris mengingat kemampuan bahasanya yang baik.

Dan walaupun Kiba serta Neji bukan orang yang sejenius itu, mereka punya andil yang baik dalam meraih medali cabang olahraga. Kiba adalah _striker _handal di klub sepak bola dan Neji merupakan atlet sabuk hitam _shorinji kempo. _Bahkan Sakura adalah perenang yang pasti akan diturunkan untuk kejuaraan nanti.

Sedangkan dirinya?

"Kau kan hanya ikut kegiatan band, Naruto. Tidak seperti kamu yang sudah menyiapkan diri untuk kejuaraan ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Kami punya beban moral," tukas Sasuke.

Naruto semakin tidak berkata-kata. Sasuke berdiri. Ia mengambil kamus yang dia bawa tadi kemudian berjalan dan menepuk pundak sahabat karibnya itu.

"Lebih baik kau belajar untuk ujian kali ini. Jujur saja, nilai akademismu tidak terlalu baik. Sangat buruk malah. Giat-giatlah belajar. Hidup bukan cuma untuk musik, Naruto," kata si Uchiha sambil berjalan dan membuka pintu.

Sebelum pintu itu tertutup, ia kembali memandang Naruto yang sedang menatap lurus kepadanya, "Dan masa depan kami ada di perlombaan itu."

Pintu ruang band pun berdebam pelan. Seolah, mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke, yang lainnya segera membereskan diri dan pamit pada Naruto yang kelihatanya masih ingin berada di ruangan band.

Hah….

Rasanya berat sekali bagi si rambut pirang. Saat akhirnya ia bisa menunjukkan eksistensi dan kualitas dirinya, ternyata teman-temannya mempunya jalan pikiran yang berlainan. Ia mencoba meringankan sakit di kepalanya dengan berbaring di karpet yang ia duduki.

Mereka salah. Itu yang terngiang di kepalanya.

Karena bagi Naruto, musik adalah hidup dan masa depannya.

.

.

.

Namikaze Minato bersandar ke kursi dan merenggangkan bahu setelah menutup laptopnya. Menjadi salah satu HRD divisi **_Human Resources of Development Manager_** di sebuah hotel bintang empat memang cukup menyibukkan. Tiap harinya ia harus berkutat dengan puluhan CV yang dikirim oleh pelamar kerja, melakakukan wawancara terhadap calon pegawai, melakukan pengawasan dan evaluasi standar kerja… Aaah, rumitlah pokoknya.

Jam meja digital menunjukkan pukul tepat sembilan malam. Ia lembur 2 jam lebih lama dari jam kerjanya. Saat kepala keluarga lainnya ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat dengan keluarga, ia lebih nyaman berada di ruangan kantor 4x6 miliknya dan berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen dari bagian divisi lain.

Sadar telah mengabaikan _handphone_nya seharian ini, ia mencoba mengecek _inbox_. Siapa tahu ada email dari anaknya. Tapi nihil.

Ia meringis.

Naruto pasti sibuk sekali dengan sekolah. Semenjak masuk sekolah menengah pertama, ia menjadi sangat jarang di rumah dan bermain dengan temannya. Dan sekarang, setelah masuk SMA, ia menjadi lebih sering di sekolah.

Tak apalah. Yang penting ia baik-baik saja.

Well, Minato tidak mengharapkan hubungan manis ayah dan anak seperti kebanyakan orang. Misalnya berlibur bersama, atau berpetualan ke gunung dan uji nyali ke tempat-tempat para lelaki lainnya. Tidak, ia tidak mengharapkan seperti itu.

Selama ia masih bisa menyekolahkan anaknya, memberi ia makan, dan tempat tinggal. Baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ia menekan tombol _back _berkali-kali sampai layar _handphone_nya menampilkan seorang wanita cantik yang tengah duduk sebuah kursi taman.

Wajahnya berubah sendu, sambil memperhatikan _wallpaper _tersebut.

Wanita dengan rambut merah, senyum bersemangat yang penuh dengan optimisme namun tetap terlihat manis dan feminim. Rambut tergerai panjang dan lurus ke bawah, beberapa rambut kecilnya terbang tertiup angin. Tampak sebuah jepitan rambut kecil terpasang untuk menyampirkan poninya.

Tujuh tahun sudah ia berpisah dengan wanita tersebut. Sekarang, ia hanya berdua bersama anaknya.

Cinta pertama dan kekasih hidupnya, Kushina Uzumaki.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Minato-_kun…_" kata si wanita berkamata itu.

Minato merengutkan dahinya,"Aku baru saja ingin menjemputmu, Karin. Soalnya kau tidak menghubungiku." Minato mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan membuka pintunya.

Karin mengikuti Minato untuk masuk mobil dan duduk disebelahnya. "Yah… karena hari ini adalah akhir bulan, jadi aku harus membuat pembukuan akhir. Aku langsung saja pergi ke hotel ini dan menunggu di mobil, karena aku tau kamu sedang sibuk."

Minato mendengar tanpa menoleh dan menggumam sebagai respon. Ia mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari basement, membuka kaca untuk memberi salam kepada petugas keamanan hotel, dan melaju menuju apartemennya.

"Kau tau, Minato?" tanya Karin, membuka pembicaraan.

Minato hanya melirik dengan ujung matanya, "Apa? Aku sedang focus menyetir di sini." Karin hanya bergumam tanda mengerti dan duduk diam mengamati jalan raya.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, mobilnya telah memasuki basement apartemen. Minato menurunkan gigi, mematikan mesin mobil dan menoleh penuh kepada Karin yang sedang menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Minato heran. Karin cuma terkikih sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi Minato.

"Kau terlihat lelah dan berantakan," Karin berkata lembut. Ibu jarinya membelai pipi lelaki itu lembut, mencoba melembutkan syaraf tegang di wajahnya dan merasakan lekuk keras dari rahang pria di depannya.

Minato mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membuat wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Kau memang pandai memanggil hasratku, Karin…" Minato mencium singkat bibir Karin.

Setelah itu, ia menyeringai, "Akan aku lampiaskan hasrat ini sampai kau juga berantakan di atas kasur nanti."

Kemudian, Karin kembali merasakan bibirnya tengah dilumat dengan membara oleh Minato. Tangannya mulai berpindah dari pipi ke sekeliling pundak sang lelaki agar dapat menciumnya lebih dalam.

Begitulah dirinya bagi seorang Namikaze Minato.

Seorang wanita pelampiasan.

.

.

.

**~ Catatan Hati Seorang Author ~**

**Terima kasih kepada para reader yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini.**

**Ada beberapa masalah di duta dan dumay yang membuat cerita ini agak terbengkalai. Tapi di waktu senggang ini, aku coba selesaiin di warung kopi (?) dan post sesegera mungkin. Chapter selanjutnya akan menyusul ya..**

**Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan :D**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^**


End file.
